Mercutio vor der Himmelstüre
by Viechle
Summary: Tybalt hat Mercutio umgebracht. Doch hört seine Geschichte damit auf? Ein gläubiger Italiener ist natürlich überzeugt von einem Leben nach dem Tod und genau das wird Mercutio zuteil. Das etwas andere Ende für Romeos besten Freund...


Hmmm, ein Plot Bunny, ich kann nichts dafür ;-)

Braucht man hier einen Disclaimer? Ich frage mich ja, ob an den Shakespeare-Figuren überhaupt noch jemand Rechte hat. Würde es aber bezweifeln. Falls doch – ich bin es auf jeden Fall nicht:-) Und davon abgesehen bezweifle ich auch, dass ohne die Namen irgendjemand hier die Dargestellten Figuren überhaupt erkennen würde :-)

-"-

**Mercutio vor der Himmelstüre**

_Zum Teufel Eure Häuser! Sie haben Würmerspeis aus mir gemacht. Ich habe es tüchtig weg; verdammte Sippschaft!_

Diese Worte hallten auf seltsame Weise in Mercutios Kopf wider, wobwohl er nicht wusste, woher sie kamen. Er lag auf dem Rücken, und hatte irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl am gesamten Körper. Vorsichtig blinzelte er, und rappelte sich dann langsam auf. Er sah viele Leute um sich herumstehen, und er kannte sie alle. Sie starrten einen kurzen Moment lang seinen toten Körper an, bevor ein Tumult losbrach.

Mercutio drehte sich in die Richtung, in die sie riefen, und stutzte dann. Sehr langsam drehte er sich um, und starrte seine eigene Leiche an. Moment mal, seine Leiche? Er riss die Augen auf, und sah an sich herunter. Von seinem ganzen Körper ging ein seltsames Leuchten aus. Außerdem schien niemand hier ihn auch nur wahr zu nehmen.

„Hey, hier, hallo, hört ihr mich! Hiiiiiiiiier!" versuchte er, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber kein Mensch schenkte ihm auch nur die geringste Beachtung. Probeweise höpfte er ein paar Mal auf und ab und winkte hektisch mit den Armen, aber alles half nichts.

Als er sich gerade resigniert auf den Boden setzen wollte, spürte er auf einmal einen seltsamen Zug hinter dem Bauchnabel. Er stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus, als er plötzlich nach hinten gezogen wurde, und mehrmls durch die Luft wirbelte. Er hatte das Gefühl, als käme ihm jeden Moment die Galle hoch, und war kurz davor, sich zu übergeben, als die Dreherei endlich aufhörte.

Er schwebte noch immer, aber jetzt ruhig. Es fühlte sich an, als zöge ein unsichtbares Zeil um seinen Bauch ihn nach oben. Langsam sah er die Figuren unter sich immer kleiner und kleiner werden, als er höher und höher stieg. Ein probeweises Wackeln mit Armen und Beinen änderte nicht das geringste an seiner Flugrichtung, also gab er es auf, und betrachtete die ameisengroßen Menschen weit unter ihm.

Wieso waren sie eigentlich alle in rot und blau gekleidet? Irgendwie war das ausgesprochen lächerlich, wenn man die Gruppe von Capulets und Montagues so von oben betrachtete. Er fragte sich, wieso ihm das bisher nie aufgefallen war, aber im Endeffekt war es jetzt auch egal. Trotzdem hatte es etwas komisches, wie sie alle aussahen, da unten.

Plötzlich sah er nichts mehr, und gerade als er den seltsamen Nebel vor seinen Augen als Wolke identifiziert hatte, war er auch schon wieder weg. Unter ihm entfernte sich jetzt auch die weiße Schicht immer weiter von ihm – oder er von ihr? Wen kümmerte es.

Höher und höher stieg er, bis sein Flug plötzlich mit einem jähen Ruck änderte, und er mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen auf alle viere nieder sank. Nur am Rande stellte er fest, dass er sich wieder auf einer Wolke befand, eine höhere diesmal, denn er beeilte sich, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Irgendwie sah es seltsam aus hier. Alles war hell und weiß, und sein seltsam leuchtender Körper schien sich perfekt in das Bild einzufügen. Er stand auf einer riesigen Wolke – zumindest nahm er an, dass es eine war – deren Ränder sich so weit erstreckten, dass man ihr Ende nur erahnen konnte.

Ein Stück von ihm weg stand ein großes Tor, rechts davon ein Schreibtisch mit einer jungen Dame daran. Die Dame trug ein weißes Gewand, trug die blonden Haare in süßen Ringellöckchen, und leuchtete auch, wie überhaupt alles hier.

Vor dem Tisch stand eine Menge ebenfalls leuchtender Menschen in Reih und Glied, und wartete offensichtlich auf irgend etwas. Der jeweils erste von ihnen unterhielt sich mit der hübschen jungen Frau, und verschwand dann in dem großen offenen Tor, wo er sich dann plötzlich in Luft aufzulösen schien.

'Philadelphia', dachte Mercutio, und fragte sich im selben Moment, was das für ein Wort war, und warum er daran gedacht hatte. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Absolut überhaupt keinen Sinn. Aber irgendwie kam es ihm in den Sinn, wenn er all das Leuchten um sich herum ansah.

In Ermangelung einer Alternative reihte sich Mercutio in die Schlange ein, und hoffte, dass er erfuhr, was hier überhaupt los war. Etwa 10 Menschen waren vor ihm, dann war er an der Reihe. Unschlüssig blieb er vor der jungen Frau stehen und wartete. Sie saß vor ihm und fuhr mit einer Schreibfeder in der Hand eine Liste mit Namen. Dann sah sie auf.

„Herzlich Willkommen an der Himmelstüre, ich begrüße Sie zu ihrem ewigen Leben, dürfte ich eohl ihren Namen – hey! Sie sehen aus wie Ben Affleck!"

Mercutio klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

„Bitte WAS?"

„Ja!" Das Mädchen schien vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. „Das sind Sie, Ben Affleck!" Sie sah auf ihre Liste herunter, wo ihr Lächeln plötzlich erstarb.

„Aber ein Mr. Affleck steht hier gar nicht auf der Liste."

„Ich bin auch kein Mr. Affleck." Knurrte Mercutio verärgert. „Mein Name ist Mercutio , und ich bin Italiener, deshalb verbitte ich mir auch, mit Mister angesprochen zu werden!"

„Mercutio?" Die Frau sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„So heiße ich und nicht anders. Und jetzt wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mir sagen würden, wo ich hier eigentlich bin, und was ich hier mache!"

„Na das ist doch ganz offensichtlich. Sie sind gerade eben gestorben, und jetzt sind sie automatisch zur Himmelspforte gekommen, wo ich jetzt feststellen werde, ob Ihnen der Zugang zum Himmelreich gewährt wird, oder nicht."

„TOT?" Mercutio verschluckte sich und muste husten, bis der Mann hinter ihm in der Reihe sich ein Herz fasste, und ihm ein paarmal kräftig auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Sie scherzen!"

„Nicht im Traum, Mr Aff- ähm, Signor Mercutio."

„Traum, genau!" Mercutio grinste zufrieden. „Ich träume, richtig?"

„Nein, ich beweise es Ihnen, passen Sie auf!"

Sie beugte sich vor, und kniff Mercutio fest in den Unterarm.

„AU!" Jaulte er, und hielt sich den Arm. „Sind Sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen!"

„Ich brauche keine guten Geister, ich bin ein Engel."

„Ha ha ha." Machte Mercutio sarkastisch. „Und ich bin Ihre innere Stimme und sage Ihnen jetzt, dass Sie absolut verrückt sind. Ich möchte auf der Stelle wieder dahin, woher ich gekommen bin. Haben Sie mich gehört?"

„Gehört ja, aber ich kann Ihrem Wunsch nicht entsprechen." Kam es mit Engelsgeduld von hinter dem Schreibtisch.

Mercutio legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief durch. Das war ein Alptraum! Hmmelspforte, Engel, war er verrückt geworden?

„Also, lassen Sie uns doch endlich beginnen", sprach der Engel ihn wieder an.

„Was? Beginnen? Nie im Leben. Ich gehe jetzt."

„Mein Herr." Die Geduld der jungen Frau schien sich ihrem Ende zuzuneigen. „Sie können nicht mehr gehen, Sie sind tot, begreifen Sie das doch. Es hat doch auch seine guten Seiten!"

„Sicher, sicher."

„Sehen Sie."

„Zum Beispiel kann ich jetzt aufhören, so geschwollen zu reden." Bemerkte er trocken.

„Sehen Sie." Der Engel schien amüsiert. „Dann können wir uns ja jetzt um die Aufnahmepapiere kümmern, Mr. Affleck."

„Herrgott nochmal!" Brüllte Mercutio. „Ich heiße nicht Affleck, hieß nie so, und werde auch nie so heißen, kriegen Sie das nicht in ihr hübschen Köpfchen?" Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen sah er sein Gegenüber an. „Ich bin ja nicht einmal eine reale Person! Ich bin eine Figur! Nur eine Rolle in einem Theaterstück! Wie kann ich überhaupt sterben? Das ist doch Unsinn! Jemand anderes schreibt mich weiter, und damit hat sich die Sache!"

„So einfach ist das nicht."

„Ach ja, und wieso nicht?"

„Sie wurden erfunden von einem ..." Sie suchte in ihrer Liste. „...Mr. William Shakespeare. Und ob Romanfigur oder nicht, das ist ganz sicher keine Ausrede. Auch imaginäre Figuren können sterben."

„Sicher, weil Tybalt, dieser ... dieser ... mich umgebracht hat!"

„Na ja, eigentlich nicht. Streng genommen war es ja Mr. Shakespeare, der Sie in den Tod geschickt hat."

„Ach hören Sie doch auf." Mercutio kam sich jetzt endgültig komplett veräppelt vor, und stapfte mit vorgeschobenem Unterkiefer davon. Sollte dieses hochnäsige Wesen doch denken, was sie wollte! Ben Affleck, pff! Beleidigt ließ er sich auf dem Boden nieder, ein gutes Stück von dem Empfangstresen weg, als ihn von hinten etwas hart am Rücken traf, und bäuchlings auf die Wolkenoberfläche stürzen ließ. Für einen Moment blieb ihm die Luft weg, dann drehte er sich um, und – blickte in ein ihm wohlbekanntes Gesicht.

„DU!" Zischte er, als er Tybalt Capulets Gesicht nur Zentimeter vor seinem auftauchen sah.

Tybald starrte ihn einen Moment lang verständnislos an, dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Grimasse.

„DU bist ja wirklich nicht to zu kriegen!" Presste er hervor. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir vorhin ein Messer in den Körper gerammt!"

„Das hast du auch, deshalb bin ich ja auch jetzt tot, und du – Moment mal." Als Mercutio langsam dämmerte, was Tybalts Anwesenheit hier zu bedeuten hatte, breitete sich langsam ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen über seinem Gesicht aus.

„Du bist auch tot!"

„Ach." Machte Tybalt. „Da hast du aber scharf beobachtet."

„Du musst dich da anstellen." Grinste Mercutio und deutete auf die Schlange vor dem Empfangstresen des jungen Engels. „Dann kommst du in himmlische Sphären. Oder auch nicht."

„Na vielen Dank auch für die Erklärung." Tybalt rappelte sich auf, und sah sich ein wenig verwirrt in dieser unwirklichen Welt um.

„Wer hat dich denn getötet?" Fragte Mercutio selbstzufrieden. Als er keine Antwort bekam, wurde sein Grinsen noch ein Stück breiter. „Wer, mein Freund? Benvolio?"

„Benvolio! Der Schwächling hätte dafür nicht den Mumm! Dein Busenfreund war es, dein Roooomeo!"

Mercutio hob überrascht die Brauen. DAS hätte er Romeo nun wirklich nicht zugetraut. So viel Freundschaftsgefühl trieb ihm beinahe eine Träne in die Augen, die er jedoch rechtzeitig zu unterdrücken wusste. Andererseits – damit, dass er ihn umbreachte, hatte er Mercutio seinen Lieblingsfeind schon wieder auf den Hals gehetzt. Wo er doch endlich die Chance gehabt hatte, ihn los zu werden!

„Also, da melden, hm?" Drang Tybalts Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne wieder an sein Ohr.

„Ja. Ja, sicher. Du stellst dich da an, ich suche so lange, wo der Eingang zur Hölle ist!"

Tybalt sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Lieber im ewigen Fegefeuer, als dieses seltsame, flauschige Wunderland, wo alles leuchtet, und niemand weiß, wer man eigentlich ist!"

„Ach?" Tybalt klang plötzlich interessiert.

„Dieser Engel da an der Tür, hält mich für einen Schauspieler! Ist das zu fassen?"

Tybalt grinste.

„Sicher, weil Schauspieler generell arm und verlumpt sind. Das passt ja auf dich wie angegossen, das musst du zugeben."

Mercutio verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenigstens im Tod will ich meine Ruhe vor dir! Geh da rüber, ich erkundige mich!"

Tybalt zuckte die Schultern und stellte sich gelangweilt in die Reihe vor der Himmelspforte.

Mercutio seufzte erleichtert und sah sich nach jemandem um, den er fragen konnte, wie man von hier aus auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Hölle kam. Glücklicherweise kam just in diesem Moment ein ziemlich ernst dreinschauender Engel mit Brille vorbei, der einen Stapel Papier in Richtung des Empfangstisches schleppte.

„Hey! Hey, Sie da!"

Der Engel blieb stehen und schaute Mercutio über den Rand seiner Brille hinaus an.

„Ja?"

„Ich suche dein Eingang zur Hölle." Erkläre der ihm ruhig.

„Hä?"

„Zur Hölle!" Wiederholte Mercutio noch etwas lauter, weil er den Mann für schwerhörig hielt. Dem fiel vor Schreck beinahe der ganze Papierstapel aus der Hand.

„W-w-wie, Sie möchten freiwillig da runter, mein Herr?"

„Habe ich doch gerade gesagt, oder?"

Erschüttert schüttelte der Engel den Kopf. Mercutio stellte sich auf eine lange Diskussion ein, die jedoch nicht kam. Der Engel hielt ihn offensichtlich für verrückt und hatte es ziemlich eilig, wieder von ihm weg zu kommen. Hastig zog er ihn mit sich, und zeigte ihm aus den Ferne ein Gebilde, das ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit einer Seilbahn hatte. Ein paar Leute standen mit hängenden Köpfen vor dem Eingang, und wurden mit sanfter Gewalt einer nach dem anderen in die Gondel geschoben. Mercutio bedankte sich freundlich, und schloss sich ihnen an. Man stellte keine Fragen, wieso sollte man auch jemanden in Frage stellen, der auf dem Weg direkt zur Hölle war?

-"-

Es konnten höchstens drei Wochen vergangen sein, aber Mercutio kam es vor, wie Jahre. Es war heiß hier unten, verdammt heiß. Eine Menge verrückter Gestalten existierten hier, viele von ihnen kreischten ab und zu ohne besonderen Grund einfach los, oder schüttelten denjenigen, der ihnen gerade am nächsten stand. Außerdem schien das hier eine Sammelstelle für alle hässlcihen Menschen der Erde zu sein.

Aber all das störte Mercutio nur am Rande. Was ihm zu schaffen machte, das war die unendlich Langeweile. Tagelang saß er auf einem Stuhl, den Ellbogen auf einen Tisch gestützt und den Kopf in die Handfläche gelegt, und langweilte sich. Hätte man ihn nicht schon umgebracht, hätte er sich vermutlich zu Tode gelangweilt, aber das war leider einfach nicht möglich.

Er seufzte, drehte sich um, und stützte den Kopf auf die andere Hand. Ein paar kichernde alte Frauen rannten vorbei, warfen ihm irre Blicke zu, und dann waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Eben das gleiche Geplänkel wie jeden Tag.

„Hey!" Hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. „Hey, Mercutio!"

Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er niemand anderen als seinen Erzfeind Tybald vor sich stehen.

„Was zur Hölle machst DU hier?"

„Welch Wortspiel", konnte der sich nicht verkneifen zu bemerken. Mercutio verzog entnervt das Gesicht.

„Da oben bin ich verrückt geworden. Romeo und Julia sind da oben, weißt du, und das macht mich wahnsinnig! Julia beachtet mich gar nicht, noch weniger Romeo, so sehr ich ihn auch reize! Die beiden turteln den ganzen Tag, das ist wirklich nicht zum aushalten! Aber loswerden tut man sie auch nicht! Wo immer ich hin gehe, kommen sie mir Arm in Arm entgegen, und Romeo reagiert nicht einmal auf meine Beleidigungen! Das ist nicht Recht von ihm, immerhin hat er mich umgebracht, habe ich kein Recht auf Rache?"

Mercutio bezweifelte das, sagte aber nichts. Aber immerhin hatte er seine Rache auch nicht bekommen. Bisher zumindest.

„Jedenfalls bin ich jetzt zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das hier der einzige Ort ist, wo ich meine Ruhe habe, und da dachte ich mir – Tybalt, altes Haus, besuchst du einfach mal deinen Lieblingsfeind Mercutio unten in der Hölle. So, da bin ich, was sagst du dazu?"

Mercutio hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, überhaupt irgend etwas zu sagen. Die Situation war so abstrus, so ... ihm fiel kein geeignetes Wort überhaupt dafür ein.

„Äh, nett von dir." Sagte er dümmlich.

Tybalt sah ihn reichlich verwirrt an.

„Aber eigentlich ist es wirklich nett, dass du da bist. Ich langweile mich hier, und dachte schon, das würde bis in alle Ewigkeit so bleiben! Da kommst du mir ja gerade Recht!"

Tybalt hob belustigt die Augenbrauen, und nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens brachen sie plötzlich beide zusammen in Gelächter aus, bis Mercutio plötzlich abbrach, und Tybalt feindselig anstarrte.

„Und jetzt denkst du, ich würde dir die Zeit vertreiben, du alter Stiefellecker?"

„Wie tief müsste ich sinken, als dass ich mir von DIR die Zeit vertriben lasse!"

„Tief im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!"

„Zyniker!"

„Mörder!"

„Schwächling!"

Es wäre müßig, den Rest dieses Sreites in all seinen Facetten hier darzulegen, denn – wie nicht schwer zu erraten ist – erstreckte sich der Zwist zwischen den beiden bis in alle Ewigkeit. Sie vertrieben sich gegenseitig die Langeweile und gedachten der alten Zeiten, als sie beide noch am Leben gewesen waren, denn nun konnte man keine ernsthaften Todesdrohungen mehr ausstoßen, was beiden gehörig auf den Wecker ging. Dennoch fanden sie ihre Erfüllung in einem ewig dauernden Kampf, und Mercutios Langeweile sowieso Romeo und Julias Turtelei rückten ein für allemal in weite Ferne.

Ganz nebenbei warteten sie auch noch auf William Shakespeare, um ihm einmal gehörig die Meinung zu sagen. Doch der kam nicht, und würde auch nie dort auftauchen, denn er hatte schon längst im Himmel ein herzliches Wiedersehen mit seinen beiden Hauptfiguren gefeiert. Doch davon wussten Mercutio und Tybalt nicht das geringste. Vermutlich störte es sie auch nicht.

Und wenn nicht einer von ihnen zurückgekehrt ist in den Himmel, dann zanken sie sich noch heute.


End file.
